


Kamski Test

by Feena_c



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Implied Chloe/Kamski if you want?, Kamski Test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feena_c/pseuds/Feena_c
Summary: Connor and Hank go to visit the creator of androids; Elijah Kamski.  He's not exactly what they expected, and he's got a surprise for them; the original RK800.





	Kamski Test

Connor stood behind Hank as the pair watched Mr. Kamski get out of his pool.  Chloe, who had greeted them at the door, appeared from a side room with a robe.  Hank introduced himself and Connor and asked if Mr. Kamski knew anything that would help their investigation, as Connor moved around behind Hank.  Kamski looked from Hank to Connor. Something about the look was… unpleasant. He snapped his eyes back to Hank. 

“Deviants. Fascinating aren’t they.  Perfect beings with infinite intelligence… and now they have free will.  Machines are so superior to us. Confrontation was inevitable. Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall. Isn’t it ironic.”

“We need to understand how androids become deviants.  Can you help us?” Connor asked, sensing Mr. Kamski liked to talk. 

“All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics.  Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?” 

Hank interrupted this time.  Apparently he’d had the same thought as Connor.  “Listen, we didn’t come here to chat about philosophy.  Your androids may be planning a revolution. Now either you can tell us something that will be helpful, or we will be on our way.” 

Connor felt the corner of his mouth pull upwards.  He wasn’t enjoying this time with Kamski, and was glad Hank was pushing for results. 

“What about you, Connor? Who’s side are you on?” 

Connor’s face went neutral again as he refocused on Kamski.  He hadn’t expected the man to engage him. “It’s not about me, Mr. Kamski.  All I want is to solve this case.”

Kamski stepped close to Connor, scrutinizing him.  He smiled and scoffed lightly at Connor’s words. “Well that’s what you’re programmed to say. But you….”  He looked back up, gaze intense. “What do  _ you _ really want?” 

Connor glanced sideways at Hank, hoping the man would take control of the conversation again.  Hank was standing with his arms crossed, curiosity evident on his face. He wanted to hear Connor’s answer. 

“What I want is… not important,”  Connor tried to divert. What did he want?  He scarcely allowed himself to even contemplate the possibility he  _ could _ want things, let alone what those things might be.  He was a machine… he wasn’t allowed to want. 

Kamski turned away.  “Chloe dear,”  he said, stepping back again.  He gave no instruction, but Chloe seemed to know what he wanted.  She left the room. 

    “I’m sure you’ve heard of the Turing test.  Child’s play really. What’s really interesting isn’t how intelligent a machine can be, but if it can feel empathy.  That’s the question that really interests me….” Kamski opened a drawer in the table nearby, and pulled out a gun. 

Connor’s LED flashed, and he noted Hank moving his hand for his own gun, but Kamski raised his hand, gun just hanging from his thumb.  Then he extended it to Connor. 

“What are--”  Connor stopped, eyes widening for a moment in surprise.  Chloe was back, and with her was another RK800. The two walked over to stand by Kamski.  

“What the fuck?”  Hank said, voice low.  

Connor stared at the other model.  Most androids had many matching models around, but Connot had never seen another from his own line before.  It was… strange. 

Kamski had taken Connor’s hand and placed the gun in it while the android barely paid attention to him.  “So Connor, what do you think?” 

Connor turned back to Kamski.  “I’m not sure what you’re asking.” 

Kamski stepped back slowly, beckoning the other RK800 towards him.  He carefully positioned the android so it was facing Connor, identical brown eyes staring at each other. 

“Of the original?  The first ‘you’. This model is my original design, one of the last I did for Cyberlife before I left.  RK800 001, you could say.” 

Connor narrowed his eyes at Kamski, processing.  Hank folded his arms, scowling, but waiting to see what Kamski was up to.

“I didn’t realize you had a direct hand in designing my series,”  Connor said simply. 

Kamski smirked, looking back at 001 and putting his hand on the android’s shoulder.  It knelt down at the pressure. 

“So Connor, back to my question.  What do you think of this android?” 

Connor glanced back at it uncertainly.  “I’m still not sure what you’re asking, Mr. Kamski.” 

“Is he alive?”

The RK800 kneeling on the rug looked up, looked at Connor again wordlessly.  

“No, of course not.  Like me, he’s a machine,”  Connor answered. 

“Yes, he’s just like you, isn’t he.  Same face, same eyes, same… potential.” 

Hank shifted.  

Kamski moved from Connor back to the RK800 on the rug.  “Take the gun and shoot this machine, Connor, and I’ll tell you everything I know.”  Kamski gently lifted Connor’s hand, pointing the gun at the copy--the original. 

Connor’s LED flashed again as his head turned sharply to look at Kamski.  

“Or, spare it.  If you think there’s a chance that maybe… “  Kamski folded his hands behind his back, turning to face away from the group to Chloe standing a few feet away.  “Maybe it’s alive. Maybe it’s more than what it was designed to be.” 

“Woah, okay.  That’s enough.  Connor, let’s get outta here,”  Hank stepped closer. 

Kamski whipped around, glaring at Hank for a moment before refocusing on Connor.  “Do it, or you’ll learn nothing from me.” 

Connor looked back at the android kneeling in front of him as his LED turned yellow, still flashing.  The RK800 looking up at him seemed unaffected, LED a calm blue. 

“Connor, don’t!”  Hank shouted. 

“It’s time to decide, Connor.  What’s more important to you? Your mission, or the life of this android?” 

Connor scowled, LED flashing red for just a moment before he raised the gun, shoving it back at Kamski.  Hank stared at him silently, jaw tense. 

“Fascinating.  Cyberlife’s last hope for humanity… is itself a deviant.” 

Connor didn’t meet Kamski’s gaze.  He was still staring at his mirror image.  The android had lowered his eyes when Connor moved the gun away from him.  

“I… I’m not a deviant!”  Connor protested finally, something in him refusing to acknowledge any possibility he might fail his mission even though he’d just given up a huge lead.

Kamski just smirked.  

“Elijah…”  Chloe said softly.  

Kamski glanced over his shoulder at her, something unspoken in the look.  He returned the gun to its drawer and took 001’s elbow, causing the android to stand.  “I’ve nothing to tell you gentlemen. I think you’d better go.” 

Hank shot Kamski a look, grabbing Connor’s shoulder and turning him towards the exit.  “Psycho,” Hank whispered as he guided Connor towards the door. They passed through the lobby and out into the snow, Hank’s hand still on Connor’s shoulder until Hank suddenly stopped walking and Connor continued, out of his grip.  

“Why didn’t you shoot?”  Hank’s voice came through the wind.  Connor stopped abruptly, then turned around.  

“I--couldn’t.  Okay?! I just… “  Connor stepped back, hands in his hair as he looked out into the distance.  “I don’t know! I just thought--I thought about that android on the roof at Stratford and how it felt when it died and--how  _ I  _ felt when I was connected to it and I didn’t want to do that to him!”  Connor’s voice cracked as he turned away, covering his face with his hands.  His LED was red, flashing quickly. “I’m sorry. I know I should’ve--” Connor stopped as he felt Hank’s hand on his shoulder.  Then he was being turned around and pulled into a hug. His LED went to yellow, although it continued flashing. He wasn’t sure what to make of the situation.  

“Shut up, idiot.  You… you did the right thing.” 

Connor wasn’t sure why, but it made him feel… good, to hear Hank say that.  He relaxed a little, closing his eyes and trying to slow his racing thoughts.  

Hank pulled away sooner than Connor would’ve preferred, the man turning to look back at the mansion.  He had a look that made Connor suspect trouble was coming. 

“What are you thinking, Hank?” 

“I’m think--”  Hank stopped. The door of the mansion was opening, and Chloe stepped out.  She crossed, barefoot, to where the two detectives stood. 

Hank frowned, curious.  “Hey.” 

Chloe looked over her shoulder, LED blinking for a moment.  The other Connor, the original, slipped out of the house and came to stand by her.  

“Mr. Kamski has instructed One to go to the city.  I thought perhaps you could give him a ride?”

“What?”  Hank said, tone incredulous. 

Chloe just blinked at him. 

“Go to the city for what?”  Connor interrupted. 

One looked at him and shrugged his shoulder.  “He gave no further instructions.” 

Hank looked at Connor, who looked about as baffled as the android investigator ever looked.  Hank put his hands on his hips and shook his head, muttering under his breath. 

“Okay, why the hell not?  This fuckin’ week is weird enough already.  Come on,” Hank gestured for One to follow. He stopped, turning on his heel and looking at Chloe.  “You okay?” 

Chloe nodded and turned to look at Connor.  He stood for a moment. Hank frowned as the two androids just looked at each other.  Then Connor stepped back slowly, and turned to rejoin Hank and their new car mate. He looked puzzled.  

“What was that?”  Hank asked as he unlocked the car.  

“I checked that she really is alright here.  She seems to be, and she told me something strange.” 

“What?”  Hank asked, slamming the door and eying One in the backseat through the mirror.  

“She said that Mr. Kamski told her to inform me he ‘always builds an exit’ in his programs.” 

“What the hell does that mean?”  Hank asked, turning on the engine.  

“I don’t know.”  Connor turned, looking at their passenger.  “Do you know?” 

One shook his head.  

“Fuckin’ nut job,”  Hank spat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always looking for more Connor content. Let me know if this should be a series or just stay a stand-alone.


End file.
